pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Portal-Kombat/archive1
This is a memory bank of a talk page, please do not edit and go here. I ask that you sign you name on the bottom of the pages you create. ~~Rocky~~ Good, but only on non-canon stuff. ~~Rocky~~ Hello, just got here from the Pikipedia SirPikmin 19:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Peanut64 Hi, I recently had a "chat" with you about man-at-legs. I beat it. Now, about this site. I found it and editied up two months ago. It doesnt seem like i did because killerbreadbug corrected my mistakes. I would like it if you could help me with Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode). I also wanted to know if you pikmin juggled on SSBB. PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, This is peanut64.Whenever i try to go to your talk page on pikipedia my server crashes, and i have to restart...PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Ok, then we can talk pikmin juggiling afterwards.PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Portal...Are You There...Knock Knock...7:32 December 9th PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Made this edit. ::Ohhh, you live in the same time zone-eastern... Im in Florida.Ok thanks-Signed-Peanut64-Random Stuff, Ok Thanks.Peanut64-Random Stuff, This Is Peanut64. My computer says it has stopped working whenever i try to go to your pikipedia talk page.AGAIN. If you can, put a new talk thing-make User Talk:Portal-Kombat/1 or / something and move your current talk to that and i will try to view it after that. I also wanted to ask you if you could do floor 8 and others.Peanut64-Random Stuff, Awesome Those edits were great, but i had to add two candypops to 10.Those were awesome and i hope you edit more. Peanut64-Random Stuff, Sign Up please To edit Pit anymore, you must sign up Here, okay?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Did you see my Brawl Tricks Page? If not, do now.Peanut64-RandomStuff, Oh, I only thought human players could do it. I learned it from someone at a Wi-Fi Match. See my art of Dark Shadow Kirby, i added it to my art section.Peanut64-RandomStuff, I never saw .02, was it in Kirby 64?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Oh. i just edited the Best floor on pit and it deleted its self... ;O; Wah,Peanut64-RandomStuff,Wah I now have my requested wiki Wii Fanon!Im so excited. Can you come and help-you might be granted the rank of an admin-Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I just want you to see my main image.Peanut64-RandomStuff,- Thanks-Peanut64-RandomStuff, Hey Portal. Its peanut64. I want to have you in my friend roster on Brawl. Can you tell me it? mine is 068854449666.Peanut64-RandomStuff, I would like to battle you when you tell me yours.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 20:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I mean for a Wi-Fi matchPeanut64-RandomStuff, 20:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hello,? R U Thre?OMG LOL SK8TR. (Those were texting jokes). I am eager to have a match with U.Thanks, Peanut64-RandomStuff, 21:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Could you just do three or more maches, my friend is anxious to play 2-p Wi-Fi and i am too...Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Ill make roomPeanut64-RandomStuff, I was wolf. That was kewl! My friend was diddy and meta knight. Thanks for brawling!Peanut64-RandomStuff, Do you know anyone else i could brawl?Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna see my fan game boxart? Peanut64-RandomStuff, How far can you get in Home run contest for Brawl?Peanut64-RandomStuff, My friend got 1535 on home run contest.The same friend who was with me during the brawl...Peanut64-RandomStuff, well the brawl 2 doesnt have all diddy kong. Go Here. Could you edit pit some more?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Want to brawl now? Im sorry for the delay, I was making Toon Zelda for SSBB2.Peanut64-RandomStuff, Im Peanut64's friend im Peanut 64 i was the one who was brawling with your friend Peanut64. Im Like a gest to him because we know each other in real life and He gave this account to me.....Peanut_64-Benny 19:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) HI lol wassup? im peanut64's friend umm he gave me this account since it wouldnt let me makke one. im the one who was playing brawl with you and him......--Peanut_64-Benny 21:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) can you brawl with me, and sorry about the delay i made a gingerbread house here it isPeanut64-RandomStuff Im someone different from Peanut64 im Peanut 64 i was brawling i was Diddy Kong and Meta Knight--Peanut_64-Benny 21:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) 'talk to me on my page' Peanut64 was '' Wolf '' Peanut_64-Benny 21:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yes. 1 hour. How many brawls will there be?Peanut64-RandomStuff Hello this is Peanut64-RandomStuff. What is your Wii Console Number? Mine is 0474 5688 0104 2150. I would like to give you stages that i built.Peanut64-RandomStuff 23:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Well, you can make the room and i know how to find your wii adress. Go to your messages and select the picture of a piece of paper and pencil on the bottom left. Then on the adress book. it will tell you your code.Peanut64-RandomStuff Okay, you can tell me when you will make the room soon.Peanut64-RandomStuff 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Ready?Peanut64-RandomStuff 00:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much. I devloped a new strategy! That was awesome. My eyes hurt too!! Thanks, Peanut64-RandomStuff. Could you please come to the Christmas Lights wiki? If you want to, heres the link: Christmas Lights Wiki PSI I could probably program PSI in Java after my dad teaches me, you would just need to give me a storyboard and all that stuff, I would prefer yours to Pikmin Redemption because this one might actually be rated E for Everyone. Portal can u like talk to me Omg SK8TER lol Peanut_64-Benny Here is the template for your PSI game. Sorry for not editing pit. I have been busy with Wii Fanon.Peanut64-RandomStuff You can help edit Cave of 200 Ordeals now. Would you mind just working on creating Guides for the floors on the separate page that is linked to on the bottom? I just edited a new floor on pit. i would like you to rate it!Peanut64-RandomStuff Hey where did you get your action replay gamecube thing?Peanut64-RandomStuff Hi portal i have a video on youtube about pikmin heres the link-CLICK HERE.Peanut64-RandomStuff I use that other strategy that you told me about. I will make a star wars vs pikmin video!!Peanut64-RandomStuff Portal, i need help. Im on my Star Wars VS Pikmin video making, but i cant seem to find a way to have the pikmin ship on hoth. Please write back, Peanut64-RandomStuff. I finally finished my Pikmin VS Star Wars video. I printed a picture of the hocotate ship and cut it out then taped it to the screen! Go Here to watch it. I have lots of Pikmin stuff on youtube! Pikmin Gameplay, Another Strategy, MORE Strategies and This.Peanut64-RandomStuff I have LOTS of time to make pikmin videos. I do lots of videos every day because i like doing it.Peanut64-RandomStuff Your Blue Bulbin article is cool! Did you see my vids yet? Ok. so i guess you know that im ThePikminJuggler64 on youtube. (How did i come up with that name??)Peanut64-RandomStuff Remember a while back on pikipedia I asked how to make Fake Pikmin 3 gameplay videos? I might post one on youtube.Thanks for liking my videos!Peanut64-RandomStuff I just made my pikmin wii video and a glitch that i found.Here and Here. Also see MEEE!! HEY don't forget about Me This is alot but See President's light is green? I dunno if youtube will work with you or what, but i like sharing my videos.If you want to, just type in ThePikminJuggler64 in the search. There you can find my new ones.Peanut64-RandomStuff Cursed Pikmin Well, the purple pikmin were the cursed pikmin. Olimar just knows the three main colors. The purples wreaked havok and multiplyed. Soon olimar will turn in to president(because his light is closer to purple and his suit is black). The first video was to start the adventure with random stuff until olimars "People" tell him about the cursed pikmin.Peanut64-RandomStuff Where did you get your gamecube action replay?Peanut64-RandomStuff 02:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I am trying to get a gamecube action replay so i can glitch the game up and have nasty fun. What are some good action replay codes to mess up with the order of the game? I mean what do they do?Peanut64-RandomStuff Im american. But your saying they both are diffrent? I have both a wii and gamecube and i might consider getting both for maximum fun. If you take bulbmin overground where do they go after the day ends?Peanut64-RandomStuff I just made a pikmin game that you will like. Pikmin: Global Breakdown and see also Dolphin 2.0.Peanut64-RandomStuff Are you goning to the vast wetland A.K.A the Everglades?Peanut64-RandomStuff PSI I have a buildup trilogy that will build up to an exciting non-canon game created by Peanut64, Sir Pikmin, and i will ask you. I have nominated your PSI game to be on the buildup trilogy because i want you to help on the group-eciting non-canon game. It will be SO serious! (Were talkin' all of exestance engulfed by a black hole) I would like to know that i will make the page for the new game but it will take a while because i want all of the games in the trilogy to be done before i make the final conclusion game to the trilogy. I hope you will say yes! Write back-Peanut64-RandomStuff 22:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi im jonesle hey this is jonesle i like cheese and the number 77!!!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! plus i love cheese oh yea did i mention i like cheese oh yea my favorite part about me is i love cheese!!!!!! Hey i have new vids. this,this, and This.The one and only, Peanut64. thanks glad to be here!! oh yea FUZZY PICKLES!!!!!!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! The uttermost ONLY way to get pikmin toys in on ebay. Uhhh... You dont live in japan, d you? No. That is the only non-internet way to get them.The one and only, Peanut64. HI! I LIKE CHEESE I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! 18:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) hi The one and only, Peanut64. and look at the news secton on the main page. I wonder why you arent active? The one and only, Peanut64. Peanut64 said Ok he understands now I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! :D :P hey portal, i just wanted to check in. Also the exciting end to the buildup trilogy is Pikmin: Ultimate Doom where aliends come. You are free to edit it after all three games are done. (SI PR PGB)The one and only, Peanut64. I am considering making you an admin. You are the only one of the original four that isn't an admin. Also you meet most of the requirements for admin ship that I made. If you want to be an admin ask here. If you don't want to be an admin then don't ask there. I would think you'd want to be one, though. I have reviewed all of your credentials and you qualify to become an admin. I have acted upon this and you are an admin and have rollback powers. Use them wisely or they'll be taken away. Also if you want you can add sysop to your sig like I did to show people you are one. That might be helpful for the new users who need some help to find out who to ask. I lol'd. I hope you like being a sysop. Congratulations! Congrats on becoming sysop! I've been on the Internet for a long time and still haven't become anything. On anywhere. ;; Fillet-O-Fish 01:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) If you need to know the requirements for becoming admin/sysop click the user rights requests button on the left side of the screen. You probably should have looked at the requirements before you asked to be an admin but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to be an admin/sysop right now- It's a little soon for that eh? And are you a MOTHER fan too? I saw your Gigyas refrence on a page somewhere. MOTHER I liked EarthBound a lot, it was good, but the story kinda stunk. It is way too hard in some places too, like the Fourside Departmen Store. I've never played Mother 1, and MOTHER 3 is number two on my favorite games of all time. (In case you're wondering, Pikmin 2 is number four) MOTHER I liked EarthBound a lot, it was good, but the story kinda stunk. It is way too hard in some places too, like the Fourside Department Store. I've never played Mother 1, and MOTHER 3 is number two on my favorite games of all time. (In case you're wondering, Pikmin 2 is number four)Fillet-O-Fish 22:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Since you make tons of enemies and make them good, I would like for you to become the Lead Creature Designer for my staff. The Piklopedia is here and you are free to create, edit, and add any creatures you want to it. If you agree say so on my user talk page and I will give you the go-ahead to begin making creatures. Thanks and welcome to my staff! Those are good enemies so far. Just remember to categorize the enemies and things you create. The category for anything PR is ((Category:Pikmin:Redemption)) only replace the ( with a [. The template for bosses in PR is ((PRB)) only replace the ( with a {, and the category for PR bosses is ((Category:PRBosses)) only replace the ( with a [. Also, you cannot make the following boss pages:Pikious, Pikious X, Origami, Penance, Morphous, and the final boss. Those are the last few bosses and I would like to make my own final bosses. After I make the pages you can edit them to your heart's content. Also feel free to add enemies to my piklopedia and there is another of my games that I would like you to take a look at. If you like my other game and want to help it out I would gladly allow you to. Hey portal. I have been too busy to edit here. Things such us this: I recently got a PS3. Also i got a Pikmin 2 official strategy guide. (I actully have never beaten Pikmin 1 nor 2).The one and only, Peanut64. I am nearing beating pikmin 2.I just have to clear Submerged Castle and Hole of Heroes. Just some treasure left in Dream Den. Also the doomsday apparutas. Too heavy for my 53 purples. Also i found a funny pikmin video!The one and only, Peanut64. N3vpXEMlsxE Okay, if you are having problems with the enemies you can work on some of the bosses. You can find the bosses of PR here. Just remember that you cannot work on the bosses I listed above until I have made their individual pages. Also it is okay to me if we "forget" about Piktroid for a while. It was just meant to be a side-project for me to work on my sprite techniques. I planned for Piktroid to have some of the features of Super Metroid, like the ability to switch weapons and equipped items and the epic Mother Brain battle at the end, and some of the features like Metroid:Zero Mission, like the hidden area after beating the the Mother Brain (in Piktroid it is Father Lax, the Big Emperor Bulblax at the end of Pikmin 1). Anyways good luck on the enemies and don't forget to categorize them. Wow.The one and only, Peanut64. Sprites Since I have discovered a computer program that helps the user make sprites I can now make people sprites! If you want any sprites done ask me here. Since you are almost finished with P: SI and you are going to work on PR, why dont you help on the other brother of the buildup trilogy, Pikmin: Global Breakdown! You can help me by making some treasures/enemies.The one and only, Peanut64. Making a map is very easy. Chances are you have MS Paint, or something similar. There's no definitive guide to making a map for ikmin specically, but it's still easy. You can probably fine a guide to MS Paint somewhere, they're pretty common. Anyway, just use the pencil/pen tool and start drawing! Once you're done add details like the caves and pellets, then finally use the bucket tool to color it. Fillet-O-Fish 22:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hope I helped! Talking about making maps, I make them the same way!The one and only, Peanut64. That reminds me, I need to upload my Desert of Wrath map and get started on the Undergroun Garden map. Hey Portal, I want to know the "real" final boss of PSI. I am interested in PSI and i am comparing my PGB with your game. Example: Your final boss is complex parasite and mine is venom paracite.The one and only, Peanut64. Hi Hey, just came in to check up on things. Looks like some of the Seeds I planted became Giant Sequoias!!! Definitely some major improvement. Keep up the good work. Buildup Trilogy Well, once you are done with PSI, you should work on the other two. I have not yet launched Project: Doom, so we will have to finish the buildup trilogy.Once it is complete, I will rough draft my plot for Pikmin: Ultimate doom. Until I post the plot, we are gonna have to hang tight with the trilogy. Also, I have the order of events for the three games. PR, then PSI, then PGB. PUD is last and the conclusion.The one and only, Peanut64. OK'The one and only, Peanut64.' The order of buildup is diffrent. Officially it is PSI, PR, PGB, and PUD. These changes are neccesary.The one and only, Peanut64. hey portal i changed up Dark Spore. Well, for PGB at least. I would never mess up anything of your great work! PSI is so good! 10/10! I really think it should be real! :)The one and only, Peanut64. 21:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) President is going to be even mor whiney when he sees Venom Paracite, who hijacked a giant ticks brain! :} The one and only, Peanut64. Wow! Your Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator is Kirby & the Amazing Mirror! Snow Kirby If ya didnt know, im actully Peanut64 in disguise... tell no one. Respond and this message will be deleted. -PLEASE RESPOND- Snow Kirby Anyways, I like snow kirby and the sig. (WINNER!!) So ill be editing as Snow kirby and talking as - Snow Kirby Never mind im using Peanut more. I like my sysop role. The one and only, Peanut64. AND Yah Peanut64 IS better. Anyways, i got Pikmin 1 new play control. It is fun. You have a very wide range of throwing and wistling. You could stand on the goolix stump in impact site and wistle all the way to the dolphin! Then the ghosts are diffrent. All of the enemies make squeaky sounds. That makes sense because all of them are really six inches tall. It is easier to call pikmin back.The one and only, Peanut64. AND All of the enemies make little "eeeeee" noises in high-piched sounds when killed. Also when the Enemies walk they make cartoonish stomping noises like ERMMMPPPHH.The one and only, Peanut64. AND You are right. It still kan make white mushroom zombie pikmin. I was playing around on Distant spring's challenge mode. My main goal was to let the puff stool make all of my 30 blue pikmin bad, have them all in top of me, attacking, and have a firey blowhog burst the zombies into flames. All died on top of me.The one and only, Peanut64. AND Well, the mushroom pikmin barely hurt you in pikmin remake. You could go a whole 4 quarters of a Day with them attacking you.The one and only, Peanut64. AND :Pikmin3+Easy=Bummer :Pikmin3+Medium=YESH! :Pikmin3+Hard=hmmm :Pikmin3+SUPER HARD= MOMMY!! HELP! THE Man-At-Legs with millions of heat-seeking missles with albino bulborbs is attacking meeee!!! :The one and only, Peanut64. Before I was scared by the monsters of Pikmin 2. It took me a long time, but i recovered the debt by Easter 2006? 07? im not so sure. I like the diffuculty of Pikmin 2 too. BTW, im not going to beat Pikmin 2 soon. I am not going to go to Hole of Heroes... And I cant talk for awhile. I will come back though.The one and only, Peanut64. I beat Pikmin 1 (New Play control). I thought that the final trial was a bit easier. You can throw further.The one and only, Peanut64. The Zelda series has never let me down. But what about a new game? What kind of zelda is it? The cartoonish cel-shaded or the realistic twilight princess side? What system?? WOW!! I am hyper...:O'The one and only, Peanut64.' Zelda AWESOME!!! I mean the spirit tracks and the wii one. I am looking forward more to the twilight princessey one. I was on the Goron Volcanoes when I had to delete my data to get something that actully doesnt work. "o" The one and only, Peanut64. I just changed the Skin for the wiki! I got it from Pikipedia, but i will modify it. Yea, thanks. I am going to make a new Points system. Look at your page!The one and only, Peanut64. Points Well, i am going to have something big. A big change to this wiki. A change that makes this wiki diffrent from all others. I would like for you to help. Now, about the points. First, i'm going to ask a smart wikia staff member to program giving you points when: *You create a new article *make a stubbed article better *make an article that was on the "wanted" articles list *make a Template *win a contest, *etc. Well, the points can rank you up to higher levels. Also the ranks can grant you sysopship and that other b thing ship.If you have any Questions ask The one and only, Peanut64. Done. Any more Q's ask Peanut654.The one and only, Peanut64. Ok, rebreif Listen, you and the others who actually work here anymore need to protect canon pages, mark random noncanon pages, and work on this site ( Waterdumple.proboards74.com ) to transfer the info from there to here. Ok? ~~Rocky, your local megamod and emo kid.~~ Do what he says, no matter how long he has been gone his words overrule everyone else, including me. Ok do your best to edit. If you need help I will be on for a few more minutes. Thanks for your edits, I have a few minutes and will tery to edit again soon. Hey Portal, i am the co headmaster but i slack off... Also a long time ago i said that i have a short attention span. It is a long short attention span to be on pikmin fanon for the long time that i was. Now i am on to other wikis. I will be back Portal-Uhh... Middle UserName-Kombat, YEA!!The one and only, Peanut64. Administrative Professionals Day Today is Administrative Professionals Day, when we honor the admins of the world. So today I will share some of my ideas for us to vote for the best. User Rights Requests I say that instead of if I think you are qualified for the position you are running for, everyone who has that position will vote on if they want you to make that position. For example: If you want to be a bureaucrat all of the bureaucrats will judge you on your abilities. If you get at least 75% of the votes you get that position, if you don't you can only ask again next month. I have created a sub-page of the User Rights Requests page to test out my idea. It is here. Categorization It should be required that every page has at least one category, whether or not the category exists yet. This includes pictures,categories, articals, templates, and user stuff. Buildup Trilogy This is the big project. All of the people on this wiki should be able to wotk on it. I hearby give express permission to everyone wiki to work on anything with PR exept the plot. I would like to get the buildup triology finished before the end of the summer. If that goal means having to make some pages un-protected I will. After the buildup triology is finished I suggest working on our sub-games that we have already started on instead of making new games. I know that we can acomlish these goals if we all try very hard. sir pikmin, thx so much 4 letting me help w/ PR! gold silver bronze pikpik 19:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Come here to vote on the promotion of Peanut64. the cool thing about fanon games is, unless you are planning on making it intio a real game, you get to keep adding on whenever you get an idea :) GoldPikPik silver 23:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) yah, because if you make a canon game, but then come up with an awsome idea later, you cant do anything about it!!!! but if its a fanon game, it just keeps getting better and better! GoldPikPik silver 23:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) at the beggining of next month???? sweet! I have 2 go right now, talk 2 u later! GoldPikPik silver 23:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wazup? Hey! WE havent talked in awhile. I just came up with a great idea for Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. So ill add it to my ideas bank. See ya!The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat When the time is right... Sorry, but that sounds cool. When the time is right, Young one, you will too be a jedi master... Tee hee... Sorry again.... Well i am struggling on Global Breakdown. NO ONE HELPS ME WITH MAH DANG PROJECTS!!! Please, Obi-Wan, you are my only hope. Just help me with the enemies please. I need... More description.The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat Nice. RTS. Love those. Anyways, you now are on my enemie, challenge mode AND the area staff. Feel free to edit those as you wish under my approval. So ill rollback if a too big cange is made or a stupid thing is made. I know you wouldnt do that though.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat ~~NEW SIG~~ Yes. You are great with your PSI enemies and i love your ideas and descriptions. The only limits are: Dont make any of the bosses that are redlinked until further notice, you can make a boss that is themed after water and would live in a lake, and you have to make element-equivelent enemies that fit in with the types of pikmin there are. For example, Ice element= Ice Pikmin. Any more questions or a notice for a good to go, you know who to contact!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Well about DP. You can mix the types. RTS and Story like halo wars if you know it.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Pikmin is sort of a micro-management and an RTS. After that im not sure. Did you get the message about the enemy edits?Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Alright. Im gonna make an enemy now. If you would like for PSI enemies to be added to PGB, add it under the PSI section at the bottom.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat I appereciate you making those enemies. Just make family categorys. Bomborbs are in the Bombug family. Thanks.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat 01:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I read Secret Cinema and I just haveto say... i LOVED it! I LOVED it soo much i have read it a few times! it is 1 of my FAVORITE THINGS in your game!!!!!!!!!!!! :) the easter eggs, the cheats, the sublevels- EVERYTHING!!! GoldPikPik silver 19:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) i just thought it was very creative, no wonder why you're tic. (that is u right?) Hey dude, I just beat Pikmin2. The last treasure i got was Doomsday Apparatus and i took like 6 trips to Subterranean Complex for it. Now thats beat, Pikmin 1 new play control is beat (forgot to tell U) im all set. I kinda need help with the Areas on PGB. It is frustrating that i really can't make a good area page. Do you need one new enemy for PSI? I will help!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat WhaT!! June 2?? hmm...Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Hiya! Hey Portal, I havent been doing much on Pikmin Fanon in a while well frankly i haven't been doing anything Reason #1: my computer broke so i had to make my other one work Reason #2: I was in Michigan for my brothers graduation And i really didn't to because, umm well i dunno why :/ -(I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! 21:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC)) Nice DP ideas! I like the weather idea. I is good that you dont always have to fall under heavy rules like the buildup trilogy. Speaking of heavy rules, im making a timeline! haha poo ^^ hehe nice name for him I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! Portal, would you like to do a joint project? I know your booked with DP, but i was just wondering.'''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat